


Sweet gingerbread house

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Sweet gingerbread house

It wasn’t often that you woke up alone these days. It seemed that every morning you would wake up just as the sun rose with Dean beside you and Gracie sprawled in the middle.

Even though you moaned, it was your favourite part of the day.

Today though, you woke up later than usual with nothing but cold sheets. Confused you wrapped Deans ‘dead guy’ robe around yourself and went in search for your little family. Conversations and laughter had you following the halls until you stood just before the kitchen doorway, not wanting to disturb Dean and Gracie just yet.

“Hold it quick before it falls!” You could hear the smile in Deans voice, he loved being a father. “There we go. See, how cool is that!”

“Really cool! Sweeties now?” 

When you heard Dean speak, his mouth was full and you shook your head at the thought of him stuffing sweets in his mouth at 8am. “Yeah sweetheart, if you stick them in the icing sugar then put them on they’ll stick. Just like that.”

“Oooh pretty! Can we put this on the roof like snow?”

“Yeah that sounds awesome! Say when, okay.”

With the room filled with cheeky laughter you decided to make yourself known. A smile on your face as you saw Gracie sitting cross legged on the counter, gingerbread house under construction in front of her. Dean stood with a mixing bowl in hand, pouring pure white over the house as her laughter filled the room.

Gracie shouted stop and Dean did as was told, moving to lean against the sink as you walked to meet him. Walking straight into his open arms, yours wrapped around his waist and his yours. A gentle kiss was placed to your forehead as Gracie gave you a tour of the house her daddy had built for her.

“Well look at you two being all creative while I was sleeping!”

“Daddy wanted sweets.” Gracie giggled, earning a glare from her father that just spurred her on more.

“I bet he did.” You spoke with a smile, Dean shrugging slightly as he leaned into kiss you and you both laughed into the kiss as your daughters disgust rang through.


End file.
